A New Day Dawning and Yesterday's Afternoon Sets
by Jote
Summary: Deidara after mssing with a scroll turns up into another world A place he doesn't reconize, the world is Spira. Crossover NarutoxFFX Deidara and Rikku pairing as well as DeidaraxYuna hinted and DeidaraxLulu, hinted. R&R please
1. The beginning

Odango Mika: Mmm I know my Seid Bereit didn't do very well, if only someone would appreciate it lol. Yeah, well this is something that popped into my head after my science quiz. –Sigh- Me muses haven't been leaving me alone, neither has my boredom. So add them together we get a dangerous combination of things like this! . R&R please

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character of Naruto- they belong to who created them, in which I forgot hehe. And Final Fantasy X belongs to Sqaure-Enix, I just own the game to play.

So NO sue sue, besides I do this for fun, not profit.

* * *

_Chapitre Une_

Deidara scowled, his lips turning into a frown as he reflected on what happened in the past several hours. His blue gray eyes staring down at the scroll he had found in the rubble of an old Akatsuki Base.

_Flashback_

The usual sky blue sky was unusually tar black, stained by the smoke of burning bodies, villages, and terrain. The sounds of heavy fighting echoing through out the land hollowly, but mingle together and deafened by the rolling thunderheads.

Fire element techniques battled water element techniques. The fire burning everything in its path, and everywhere it can get it's burning tendrils on. The water would in turn put out the fire, and flood the area. The lightning element techniques battled wind element techniques and the wind element techniques were fighting earth element techniques at the same time.

Each combating element spurned one or the other on. The wind strengthened and gave life to the fire for its burning of everything. The water conducts the lightning and sprays everywhere while drenching the area, with the wind creating gigantic waves. Earth could feel itself being flooded due to the water and burned by the fire. The water it absorbs makes the terrain muddy and dangerously slippery. In certain areas of the earth provided strength for the wind.

Nins battling Nins. Ones that were once allies in peace became bitter enemies in war. All the villages became a part of the problem without a solution in sight. The five great countries became battlegrounds for various bloody battles.

Even Konahagakure, well known throughout the lands as a pacifist nation and greatly strong, became embroiled into the conflicts. Sunagakure, battling in its own land held and advantage over Yukigakure. Yukigakure being a snow village was used to the cold desert, but not the hot desert. Konohagakure fought in their land, the trees to their advantage against the Nins from the Kirigakure.

Organizations like Akatsuki and some others were fighting each other for the possession of the great beasts.

Akatsuki, with their nine man S-class criminals had an advantage over the rest of the various organizations spread throughout the five great nations. Akatsuki had some of the strongest Nins from strong and well-known villages like Sunagakure like Sasori, and Konohagakure like Uchiha Itachi. As well, a Nin from not well-known villages like Iwagakure- Deidara, and Kirigakure- Kisame.

Uchiha Itachi, a Nin from Konohagakure. He has mastered the Mangenkyo Sharingan. The Sharingan being the kekkai genkai of his clan, it is rumored to be descended from the Byakugan. Akatsuki had and still does Kisame, one of the seven legendary swordsmen of Kirigakure. He has the appearance of a shark, and wields a vicious weapon called the Samehada. The Kiri-Nin has an impressive amount of chakra and can control it well.

Another Akatsuki Nin is Sasori, he hails from Sunagakure. He is one of the three great puppeteers of Sunagakure. The other two are Chiyo-sama who is his grandmother, and Kankurou the second oldest siblings of the Kazekage. An Iwa-Nin is also an Akatsuki Nin. Not much is known about him, except that he's an S-class Nin that wields art expertly. The Iwa-Nin had mouths on his hands that help him with his clay. His view of art is that it is a band, and figures making things explodes is beautiful.

There is five other Nins, but they are enshrouded in mystery.

Akatsuki members were separated from each other. They were going to seal the five-tailed demon, but they could not, since their enemies ambushed them.

Each nin were fighting their own separate battles, their battles for their lives. Deidara himself, had fought many of the enemy nin, and killed them by making his clay take forms of animals and surprising them, when they were in the right position he'd make the clay go 'boom' when he made the hand seal for them to explode.

After dealing with the nins that ambushed him and the rest of the Akatsuki he turned tail and fled, wanting to keep his life and his clay. When he took cover, he could hear the fighting Nins and sounds of the building in which they were together prior being destroyed slowly from the inside and out.

Eventually the hideout had fallen, and he was sure he was the last one left.

He created a large clay owl to take him far away from the destroyed base. He ordered the owl to take him to the base located on the borders of the Land of the Wind and the Land of the Fire. As the owl slowed down and descended, Deidara could see what had happened to it. The scents of charred wood struck his nose giving off the scent of a lit and burnt out match.

Blocks of stone stained with burn marks of fire represented the foundations of it. Charred wood of the walls, were still smoking, and the half-way charred tiles of the ceilings were about to fall apart. The man was sure that the beds and blankets as well as the pillows there were burnt to crisp.

He descended downwards even further, but remained at a safe distance. The sounds of paper fluttering caught his ear and he could not pinpoint the location. So, he lifted his bangs that covered his usually covered eye to use the scope in place of the left eye that was covered to look around. After, supplying some of his chakra to it, the scope activated giving him a keen sense of sight in that eye. He looked around at the ruins again and saw a part of the scroll flutter.

"So that's where the sound came from un" he mused delicately as he created an osprey. The Osprey was medium sized and a bland dirt brown color of clay. When it was completely created, he ordered it to retrieve the scroll. The osprey obeyed without question. Quickly it flew down to get it, and quickly got it in a tight grip in its sharp claws.

It made him wonder sometimes, how can the birds see clay or not when the sky is as black as wet tar. When the bird returned he let his bangs fall over his eye to cover it again. After cutting off the chakra supply it shut off.

"A scroll? One that had survived the fire, it must be fire resistant" he mumbled to himself. A lazy smirk was plastered on his face as he made another clay bird to spy for him. He made it special by putting on a special mark on it's back.

"Thank you un" he said lightly and they flew to a safe abandoned cabin that had yet to be touched by the war. He came to the cabin that Akatsuki rarely used and jumped off the bird. The bird quickly went to the tree and so did it's partner the osprey to spy and be on the look out for him.

_End Flashback_

His gray-blue eyes blinked as he looked at the seal on the scroll. It read 'World' in kanji in black ink. The writing was slightly feminine.

"If I can open this I might get cursed. What should I do un?" he spoke to himself unsure of what to do.

He looked over the scroll again as if looking for anything dangerous to his health. But he didn't see a thing.

His birds twittered and peeped loudly so he could hear it. They were alarmingly fast and that told him enemies were coming. With those actions alone caused him to get his blood running and adrenaline activating.

"Oh well… Un. If anything happens to me. The world will never see an artist as great as me" Deidara mused delightedly and in a mischievous voice.

Quickly the man broke the seal on the scroll, half-expecting something to happen, but nothing did.

"Odd" he mumbled airily, and never realized he had held a bated breath. The scroll was blank and he snorted despaired.

"What's this?" he asked angrily, "such a rip off" he growled annoyed with the scroll. Unknown to him after he had thrown it to the side, feminine written kanji appeared on it. He looked over at it to see complete kanji over the entire thing. He crawled over and grabbed it while lying on his stomach.

He read aloud to himself "In the shadows of evil, seven great warriors will rise from the shadows of fear. They stand up to fight a great evil. But one of the seven will disappear at the end of the great journey." After reading it, a delicate blond eyebrow rose confused by it. He snorted and chucked it the side deciding that it was useless.

He heard the sounds of people getting closer to his location. The scroll on the ground it his side, became forgotten when he was surrounded by enemy Nins. Question concerning the scroll mulled in his mind like floating around an endless black voice called a black hole. He did not see the scroll emit a strange aura the chakra uneven and suspicious. He was too focused on getting out alive.

When the enemy Nins were about to attack him, black tendrils snaked around his body and pulled him into the scroll. After, sending his clay birds quickly, as he was half-way in the scroll, he yelled "katsu!" and was gone. He missed the exploding area as he fell through the portal.

_End Chapitre Une_

* * *

Odango Mika- I'm sorry if it's confusing, but I tried to be explanative as possible. Ya; I know the grammar and such sucks but I hate it, I mean if people can understand the gist of it then it's all fine. Too bad my English EoC won't understand. Stupid tests, they're coming up in a few weeks.

Also, review please, and add to your favorites . I know you want to! –offers Deidara shaped cookies with Auron patterned icing- Also I tried! And yes reviews are trés appreciated. The titles alludes to what Akatsuki means, and the past and present etc.

Word Count: 1,788


	2. Some explnaiton and Baaj Temple Part 1

Chapitre Deux

He found himself, in a haze. He wasn't at the old, destroyed Akatsuki base, no, rather he was somewhere else. Everything seemed fuzzy to him. His blue eye and his mechanical eye looked around him, he thought was floating in an Abyss. The colors around him were many and they blended some contrasting and others matching. Blue to yellow fading to pink turning into a purple. The colors were making him dizzy.

A child formed from the haze, he blinked startled seeing the child appear before his very eyes. Well his normal eye and mechanical eye. The kid was small and he appeared no more than seven maybe. The kid was barefoot and a purple robe covered him. It was a plain purple with some edgings being gold. The Iwagakure-nin could not see, but the wheel on the back of the boys' robes appeared like it was moving, going clockwise like a clock.

"So your the one we're dreaming of. Yes, you'll do" the child spoke, he sounded much like the child he appeared to be. The Iwagakure-nin blinked and looked at the child suspiciously.

"Need not to be suspicious Deidara-san" spoke the child and the nin now known as Deidara moved a hand to his kunai pack at his thigh. True he used his explosive clay and chakra most of the time, but he had his shuriken and kunai like any smart nin would. Best be prepared rather than not be prepared, he had learned that the hard way some time ago.

"How do you know my name un?" he asked in a suspicious voice, he didn't trust the floating child before him.

"We know many things, you may lower your guard here. lower your kunai Deidara-san. You will not be harmed here" the child replied cryptically and the child seemed like he was fading out. Deidara did bring down his kunai, but remained on his guard.

"Not long do we have to dream Deidara-san" the child said in the same cryptic manner as his last words were.

"What are you dreaming of? Where am I?" He, the Iwagakure-nin, well rogue nin actually.

"We dream of a place far away, away from Sin. We dream of one that will help stop Sin. You are in the World in Between. Between your world and ours" the child said calmly observing Deidara. Another image appeared, much more transluscent than the child who was smaller than her.

The lady wore a simple blue dress with some clear fabric around the neck. She had brown neck length straight hair, it was boy cut. Her eyes were a gentle, mothering blue but filled with regret. She seemed to have seen many things, and appeared to be possibly in her late twenties and early thirties.

"Bahamut-sama not long do we have here. Make haste" the woman said in a warm voice to the child.

Deidara did not get why, the transluscent woman would call the child -sama, he could not be some great lord or king. He did not know now, but later he would. The child in purple before him was Bahamut, the King of Dragons and the King of the Fayth. But they -the fayth- agreed that they were equal, each giving up their souls from their still living bodies for the same purpose. The dream and to defeat Sin.

"You are quite right Anima-sama" the child said in a stoic voice.

"Not long do we have, we must hurry. Deidara-san you will be in another world. A world not plagued by wars like the world you are from. This world is plagued by fear, plagued by a monster called Sin" the child, Bahamut was his name, murmured in a clear and hollow voice. It was void of all emotion except honesty of the words he just spoke.

"We will meet again in time Deidara-san" Bahamut murmured bowing his head and began to fade away. The woman was with him. Deidara could feel himself falling down into a pit it seemed to him. The world was becoming hazy then dark. Before passing out the rogue Iwagakure-nin heard the child speak 'it begins'.

----------

What awoke him was wetness. It was ice cold and it was water. He opened his normal blue eye and looked around. To him it looked like he was in a place, it was in ruins. Perhaps it was some famous place or temple maybe. He could feel a sticky wetness. It was not blood, it was his clay, and it became wet much to his dismay. Wet clay did not work well with him.

_/I'll need to get more clay, whenever I can get the chance/ _he thought to himself and began to tread water. The mouths on his hands, their tongues began lapping up water as if they were thirsty, this startled him a bit but he let it go shortly after. He used his mechanical eye to scout for any lifeforms. The only lifeforms his mechanical eye could detect was fish, possibly canivorus that would eat whatever it can get it's mouth on, and some gulls.

The mechanical eye of his detected Chakra, or the energy emitted by the body. Non nins would not know the difference between Chakra and energy. Chakra supplied many jutsus. Genjutsu's or illusions, required a lot of Chakra depending on the level it was, it's radius and how strong the Genjutsu user was. Taijutsu, still used Chakra, mainly sparingly or depnds on the Taijutsu moves. Ninjutsu, or regular nin attacks. Ninjutsu were very strong or sometimes mainly for confusing the enemy or for defense. The strength of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu varied from the weak and low E-rank to the very powerful and often critical S-rank, only a few nins manage to have moves that strong.

_Genjutsu, uses hand seals like Ninjutsu. Again the type of hand seals used vary on the strength of the jutsu as well as the one casting it. A nin from Konohagakure, was an excellent Genjutsu user, named Yuuhi Kurenai. Another excellent Genjutsu user was Itachi whom hailed from the same village as Yuuhi Kurenai. _

_Taijutsu, mainly hand-to-hand combat uses chakra, but minimally if a staunch supporter of Taijutsu chooses to. The green beasts of Konohagakure Rock Lee and Might Guy were also well known Taijutsu users. Those who do not have the ability to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu mainly go for Taijutsu or do not become a nin. Taijutsu has levels like Genjutsu and Ninjutsu_

_Ninjutsu, or nin techniques, requires hand seals like Genjutsus and they vary in level and strength. Kakashi, a nin who was from Konohagakure, well known throughout all the five most powerful nations, he copied so many moves with his Sharingan._

His Akatsuki clothes and his hair was wet, he was glad his mechanical eye was water proof otherwise it would have malfunctioned and would have probably electrocuted him. He looked around and began to swam around the ruins, and headed towards what looked like completely whole, rather than broken apart like many of the buildings around him. It didn't take him long to get to it, and he breathed a breath he didn't know he was holding. A part of him was glad that Kisame was in Akatsuki, Kisame through much insistence taught him how to swim.

It didn't occur to him that he could have used his chakra to balance on the water and not get even more wet than he already was.

* * *

_Disclaimer: This girl here does not own Deidara or any of the Naruto likenesses that have been portrayed thus far. They belong to it's respectful owner. The named places that have been used and have not been used yet and the characters that will show up belong to Sqaure-Enix. _

_Jote: okay, i'm sorry about that err information on the jutsus and such. They may not be right but I portayed them how I see them and all that jazz. Sorry if it is confusing and i know i mispelled some words, but i am not going back to correct transluscent and all that I like how it's spelt Haha haven't updated in so long, but I updated it tonight and possibly I might update it if i get enough reviews and all that. Even not I wil lstill continue through my enjoyment of writing stories and fanfictions. _


	3. Baaj Temple Part 2 and the Al Bhed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character of Naruto- they belong to who created them, in which I forgot hehe. And Final Fantasy X belongs to Sqaure-Enix, I just own the game to play.

Warning: Potential spoilers for the Naruto Series

* * *

It didn't take him very long, he came to the stairs and began to drag his wet body out. Everything felt heavy on him, it made him feel itchy and sticky. His hair clung to his head, and his clothes clung to his body. If the Akatsuki cloak, which was high collared, black with red clouds on it was taken off. People could see his figure, not like there were any people where he is. His wet clothes stuck to him. It seemed to some he had a feminine figure, but it was still masculine. With his well toned abs, not to much and not to little. He had good muscle build and wasn't a hulking ninja with lots of muscle. 

The wind blew, making him shiver, and he began to walk forward shivering as the wind blew.

/_Damn this wind is cold/ _he thought bringing up his arms and held them close to his body as if he was trying to get body heat. The Iwagakure-nin walked forward on a thin, rocky path. It looked as if it was going to fall if too much pressure was applied. He walked and stopped. His blue eye looked around to see another path. He figured that it didn't go anywhere, but it was best to be thorough in this little investigation of the area he was in. He walked down the sloping path, his sandals made a _clicking_ sound as they touched the rock. The nin saw a treasure box and moved towards it and was lucky that the ground didn't break underneath him.

When he made it, the Iwagakure nin pulled out a kunai knife from his kunai and shuriken pack. The rogue-nin easily unlocked the box with his kunai. He found a vial that had a greenish blue substance in it. He couldn't detect a scent in it, and couldn't decide weather it was safe or not. He found a royal purple pouch by the vial and he put the vial in a padded pocket inside the pouch. Smartly he put it in his cloak near his heart. When he stood up and back to the start of the path he paused hearing a sound of falling rocks.

When he made it to the main path, he walked forward a bit. It didn't occur to him that the bonds of the pathway were breaking, most likely caused by years of rain, wind, and age. He heard a rumbling sound and looked down, in a quick movement the ground beneath him broke. He landed roughly into the water, and swore loudly to his surroundings.

_/I'm a ninja, and I can't even pay attention to my surroundings. How did I get into this mess anyway? This world traveling thing has really screwed me up/ _he thought to himself, his thoughts were a jumbled mess, like how Tobi's was usually.

"Tobi, I wonder if he is still alive, most likely not, with his tendency to run into things and being annoying" he snorted after that, making ripples in the now murky yet still clear somewhat water. It was darker down here that it was up there, he noted looking up and then looked around. Buildings around him were ancient, and belong to a temple most likely. On some buildings there was still paint, but they were chipped and faded.

"If the paint was new and wasn't faded and chipped like it is now, I bet it would be bright colors" he murmured to himself and shuddered at the mention of bright colors.

Quickly, he took a big breath and dove under and swam towards an underwater platform. It seemed harmless enough, when he neared it. A very large reptilian like fish appeared. He stopped short, and looked at it, his mechanical eye detect a lot of chakra.. It had two wing like arms, that were scaled and they were curled into fists of sorts. It's head was covered in several tentacle like appendages that had red orbs of light at the ends. It's rib cage, which was revealed to all who dared to chance against this fiend, was yellowed and the top ended short of the creatures mouth. He noted that it didn't have any teeth.

_/So most of it's strength would come from it's arms and it's mouth, this thing looks like it'll swallow anything it could/ _he surmised and shuddered disgusted at the very mention of being swallowed into the large fishes cut. Out of reflex he turned and began to swam away, but the thing was fast and it could swim fast despite it's large appearance. He swam towards a solid underwater fragment of a building and it followed him, the thing slammed into the wall, and rocks, parts of ruined buildings began to tumble like a rock slide and slammed into the head of the large, angry fish.

He swam in the opposite direction, smart enough not to stop to look back at the fish, whom was most likely a very,very angry overgrown fish on steroids.

_/It looks like it is on steroids, now that I think about it/_ he thought coolly. In a quick instant, he felt breathing behind him, and made a face. He could smell the warm air, it smelt like rotten corpses, dried blood, most likely from it's past victims who were unlucky to face against this over grown foe, dead bodies of fish, and it came close to making him wretch at the very thought and scent. He swam away from it as fast as he could, but the fish kept close tailing him. He pushed himself harder, using a bit of his stored Chakra for extra strength. He saw an entrance not very far from him, maybe a few more strokes, he'll be in safety.

He could feel himself, being pulled, it was strong, he knew that. He could feel himself being pulled into the fishes mouth, with the water surrounding him as well. Just as he thought he was sure to get sucked in, the fish blew out. He could feel himself, and the water and some dead bodies of fish that have been eaten recently land into the building he was trying to go for cover. He made a disgusted face knowing what he was covered in, today just didn't seem to the day for him. He got up and shook the water off the best he could, he looked like a shaggy dog shaking the water off itself.

After he was done with shaking himself off like a dog, he walked up the steps of the place he was in. He shuddered a bit and shrugged to himself, he was getting cold.

"If I only knew any fire element jutsu's, but I don't I only know rock and ground" he muttered childishly pouting a bit. He used a hand to unstick his wet hair, the bottom part of his high ponytail off his back. He couldn't stand hair sticking to him, his back of all places to stick to.

He pushed the door he came to open and entered it. He looked around in awe. He was in a place, that seemed so religious to him. It reminded him faintly of Hidan and his religion.

He was in a large circular dome like area. It looked like the main hall of a temple, well he heard of them through books when he actually read and from Hidan. Not like he really did listen to Hidan. He just preferred trying to kill Tobi and blowing things up.

The dome was very high and it was about 50 ft x 70 ft. The paint that was on the floor was chipped, but before it chipped away and disappeared due to age, it was most likely a deep garnet color with splashes of green and pink and blue in the signs of yevon. There was fallen statues and some that were whole and complete, but began to decay and their bonds were weak.

He walked forward towards the center of the dome, he noted that there was ash and that someone was here just recently, but he didn't know how long. A cold draft wind blew throughout the dome, probably from the cracks near the area where there was waterfalls. Waterfalls were formed from the temple being partially submerged and that there was cracks in various spots and that let the water in. He looked back at the entrance he came from. It was a Victorian style arch with wooden and stone doors. There was two exits, he chose to go for the one that was on the left of the way he came. He walked towards it and shivered even though he was moving.

When he got to the entrance of the other door and he pushed it open with hardly any strength and it opened with a rusty creak. He saw that it was in mostly ruins and he saw a partially broken drawer and that it was open. He went over to it and grabbed what appeared to be flint. In a quick instant he left that room and went to the other entrance.

He entered it, and stiffened when water dripped on him. He moved from the door quickly and turned to his left and saw a treasure chest. He moved towards it and opened it with the same kunai he had from earlier. He was lucky he didn't lose the few he had left from his running err... swimming instead from that over grown fish on steroids. When he opened it he saw an oval shaped vial of a purplish pink liquid smelling a tad bit like grape wine. He put it in the same royal purple pouch he found earlier. He shortly stood up and quickly did an about face and hurried up the stairs.

He stopped when he saw a vase of wilted flowers. They most likely would have been beautiful if they were still alive. And he probably would have blown them up if he was there when they were alive. He grabbed them quickly and continued up the stairs to see what else he could get from the run down temple. He had to climb over fallen pieces of stone and wood. The wood that he saw and that weren't damp he grabbed them and chucked them down over the railing to the center of the temple.

He came to the end of of and saw another treasure chest. He bent down and opened it and smirked bitterly to himself as he found another greenish blue substance that was scentless in the same vial as the first one. He eventually stood up and moved down back to the center of the dome where various pieces and sizes of wood and burnable objects. He saw a spare piece of fabric, but it was vibrant and fresh color. It was so out of place it confounded him as to how the fabric got there. He tucked it into his cloak with the other vials and started the fire. It took him a few attempts to get it started, but he did. It was a big enough fire to where he could feel himself begin to dry.

He liked the warmth of a bed and thick blankets in a warm base, he greatly despised being cold and so did the mouths on his hands. He could feel the lack of spare chakra give him the exhausted and weak feeling. He hated not having spare chakra. He had very little and he had to wait a while for his chakra supply to come back to a hundred percent.

He grimaced, as he fell into a dreamless sleep until he dreamt of when he was hunting after the 5 tailed jurinkiri with that idiot Tobi. Who did nothing but act like bait running around like a maniac chicken with its head chopped off on a Thanksgiving Sunday. He got the brunt of the attacks always landing in the water, but after enough he managed to get it weak enough to capture it and seal it. The thing was stupid in his opinion, but he kept it to himself out of fear of "leader" and what he would do to him should he make his opinion known to the leader of Akatsuki. But Tobi took all the credit and congratulated him, even though he had several broken ribs, and several punctured organs, none serious though and bruises and more broken limbs and fractures. He attempted to kill Tobi by feet choking him but it didn't work out to well.

He shortly awoke and noticed the fire was dying down and he wondered what the day was and prayed that everything that had happened was a dream. Reality hit him shortly after and he realized that everything that happened was true and that it wasn't a dream.

"Dammit" he muttered displeased and looked around for a way to get fuel for the fire that was steadily dying out. He learned that he had full chakra again and that he was mostly dry, but knew that it wouldn't be for much longer knowing his horrible luck.

He froze when he heard a growl and looked behind him and noticed that there was a large beast that looked like a four legged over grown bug. But it's limbs appeared to be as sharp as a scalpel and its mouth was salivating at the prospect of eating him for dinner. Made him realize that he_ was _hungry. It was an ugly dirt brown and that it had beady hungry _and_ malicious red eyes.

Out of reflex his left hand went for the pocket where he had clay, it wasn't liquid anymore but it was frozen, but slightly warm. He grabbed some and fed it to the mouths on his hands and they managed with some help of his own chakra managed to make it into an ugly form of a humming bird. It would be powerful despite its size. He pulled out some shuriken and sent the bird flying after the monster attacked him. There was a big explosion and a lot of smoke, he temporarily lost his balance when he felt the after shocks from it. He threw his shuriken shortly after the explosion through the haze of the smoke. He hoped he struck it.

When the smoke cleared it was slightly injured, but most likely even more aggravated than it was previously. He continued throwing shurkien through smoke from his exploding animals. After around maybe ten minutes of fighting which felt like an hour to him since he was fighting on an empty stomach. He turned his attention to another explosion, but this one wasn't by him it by a group of people dressed up in colorful wet suits and they were wielding weapons but he couldn't figure out what they were.

A small person, he could tell that the person was female moved to his life and got ready to fight. He noticed that the girl tightened her grip and fixed her own weapon where were small sharp pointy objects on the back of her hand. They were small and appeared harmless, but he knew that those types of weapons were deadly as their users. She was silent and he saw her bring out a grenade and watched her pull the pin and watched her throw it at the monster. It caused a fair share of damage to the monster. He made another explosion with his exploding clay and some of his shuriken pierced the monsters body. He watched as she stole something from the beast. What she stole were two grenades.

How the monster had grenades was something he couldn't figure out, but his mind wasn't on that. He was focusing on his survival. In time the duo managed to defeat him and he found himself surrounded by the group. She was watching him, he couldn't read her eyes since they were covered by dark tinted goggles.

He felt a sturdy hand from a blond haired man that was balding trip him to his knees and grabbed him by his hair. He winced as the man gripped it tightly and pulled on it to where his head was titled up wards.

"Fryd ec drec?" asked the one holding him.

"Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" said another who held a sharp object that appeared to be a knife to him to his neck.

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" said another in group.

"Fa gemm ed?" asked the one behind the girl.

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" retorted the girl, he liked her voice it was melodious and sweet.

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." responded the one who spoke before her. He was hoping that she would get him out of this mess and that he would be bale to keep his life.

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic." the girl answered with an air of finality. They obeyed her and he wondered what kind of power did she hold over the group that was with her. He watched her moved in front of him.

"Cunno" she whispered to him.

He couldn't see very well due to the angle his head was being pulled at. But felt something like a fist hit him in his diaphragm and his head was let go and he fell to the ground and saw her turn and leave but he couldn't see what happened. He was unconscious.

* * *

"Fryd ec drec?" - What is this?

Y fiend! Eh risyh teckieca!" - A fiend! In human disguise!

"Oac! Ed ec cu!" - Yes! It is so!

"Fa gemm ed?" - We kill it?

"Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?"- Wait! What if it is human?

"Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." - They are the same in death

"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic."- I forbid it! We bring it with us

"Cunno" - Sorry

The quotes are actually from the game, i found the game script and i'm taking these quotes from that. Like the game I know, but I did make some editing to it right? I hope you like it, it's my longest yet for a chapter teehee. Made it much longer to make up for the long wait, you see I have hit a road block lately and i'm busy with err school and all that jazz.


End file.
